Chrono Trigger vs Final Fantasy 6
by MasklessDuckman
Summary: It's better than it sounds, I wrote it last year, so it does not suck near as much as my other fics, read and review LEST YE BE JUDGED!
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy 3/6 vs. Chrono Trigger  
  
Another GD Crossover Fic by: MasklessDuckman  
  
Despite what the name may insinuate, the heroes for the most part will not be fighting each other, the story is more complex than the name makes it seem. Enjoy! -MasklessDuckman  
  
WARNING!!!: This story contains some graphic violence, reader discretion is advised.  
  
Chapter 1: The Return of Kefka  
  
The World of Peace (After the world of ruin)  
  
In a secluded area surrounded by a mountain range, sat a large tower, this tower belonged to the supposedly gone, "Cult of Kefka". These sick twisted individuals worshipped the dead man like a god, and at one time, he was a god... Four men in dark red robes walked the path through the giant tower consisting mostly of stairs; their robes drug the floor as they walked. The Cult of Kefka had disbanded after their champion; the "Magi Master" was killed by those heroes who destroyed Kefka. The four cultists continued up the twisting stairs, walking for almost an hour up the tower. There at the top was a small room, a room that used to house Kefka's treasure, "The Gem Box" it increased magic power greatly when used, but the heroes stole that. The cultists made their way into the room, there on an altar, was a small boy, squirming to get free. "Help me! Mommy!!!" the boy screamed, tears streamed down his face. One of the cultists stepped forward, and all four of them began to chant, the one who had stepped forward brandished a golden knife. The boy screamed as loud as he could, praying that someone would hear him... the cultist raised the knife. "Nooo!!!" the boy screamed, the cultist brought the knife down in a single thrust, and the screaming stopped... the boy was dead.   
  
"Master Kefka, we give you this offering. We pray that you will return some day... we will try to bring you from the nether, to destroy the sinners of this world." the cultist said. One of the other three cultists brandished a book from his long robe and read aloud, "Clachnitch, staminori, jaminur, osinimori, flaughnaut." The cultists had found an ancient manuscript that said, in another world, there lays a device that can restore life... The Chrono Trigger. The men chanted, they had one intention, to get a hold of a creature that could merge these two worlds into one, and bring back Lord Kefka. Suddenly a silhouette appeared, it was fat with large pointy ears, it became clearer as a large green creature with an orkish face, "Who are you and what do you want?" the creature asked. "Are you the one called Ozzie?" the cultist asked. "Yes. Who are you?" Ozzie asked. "We are the cult of Kefka. Our master has been taken from us by heroes." the cultist replied. "Yeah, well join the club. Our master Magus was taken from us by heroes too, he went turncoat." Ozzie said. "And you want revenge on this... Magus?" the cultist asked. "Well of course, but he's much too strong in magic." Ozzie said. "Master Kefka could destroy him." The cultist said, "He is a god." "Oh really, well how would we find this master Kefka?" Ozzie asked, very interested. "We would have to merge our worlds so that we could bring Master Kefka back with the Chrono Trigger." the cultist replied. "I see..." Ozzie said, rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Okay, I agree, you tell me the enchantment, we bring you're master back, and he kills Magus. Deal?" Ozzie asked. "Yes, that would be perfect." the cultist replied, and unseen to anyone because of his dark hood, an evil smile spread across his face.  
  
"Hand me that bag of nails bro!" Sabin yelled down to his older brother Edgar. "No problem." Edgar said and tossed a leather pouch full of nails to his brother. "I really want to thank you for all of this." Terra said. "'Twas no problem Lady Terra. We haveth no problem building a school for these fine young lads." Cyan said. "Yeah, someone needs to rebuild Mobiliz." Locke said, "OW!!!!" Locke let out a yelp of pain and threw his hammer to the ground, holding up his swollen thumb. "Locke, you're supposed to hit the nail." Celes laughed. Locke shot her a slightly angry look, then smiled. "Hey Sabin, do that trick again!" a little boy said. "I don't know, it really hurts." Sabin said. "Aww... C'mon Sabin, pleeeeeeaaaaase." the boy said, giving a smile. Sabin smiled, "Okay, okay, I'll do it." Sabin said Sabin took a nail and placed it against a board; he held it with his left hand and slammed his right hand down in a hammer fist striker, driving the nail clear through the board. "Wow! Thanks Sabin!" the boy said and ran off. "How come you where so reluctant to do that?" Locke asked. "Because I just broke my hand, that's why." Sabin replied, tearing a piece of cloth from his shirt and wrapping it around his bleeding hand. "You always where a masterpiece of self-destruction." Edgar said, laughing. "Oh yeah, you laugh now. Let's see you do it my liege!" Sabin said. "You should have at least used you're left hand, that way you could still use you're good hand." Terra said. "Its times like this I miss magic, this could be healed in seconds." Sabin said. "I think we all miss it at times. But if we really think about it, we where playing god with magic, we really didn't need it." Celes said. "Yeah, you're right." Sabin admitted. Sabin climbed down the ladder and properly wrapped his hand in gauze. "Thanks for the gauze Terra." Sabin said. "No problem, when you injure yourself doing something stupid... I'll be there." Terra said, smiling. "That was low." Sabin said, Terra continued to smile.   
  
Suddenly the sky turned dark red, "What the heck is that?" Sabin asked. "I... I don't know." Locke said, gazing up at the blood red sky. "It looks bad." Edgar said. "Yeah..." Celes agreed. "Why would it do that? There would be no magic to do that unless the Espers returned, and they couldn't do that even if they wanted to." Terra said. "I got a feeling that something's going to happen. Let's go round up everyone just in case." Edgar said. "Yeah, sounds good." Locked agreed. The group of six took off in groups of two looking for Gau, Mog, Shadow, Relm, Strago, Setzer, Umaro, and Gogo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Merging of Worlds  
  
1001 A.D.   
  
"Lucca wait up!" Marle shouted. Lucca didn't even slow down, "Lucca, Lucca, come back!" Marle shouted and finally caught up with the scientist. "What's wrong?" Marle asked. "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!!!" Lucca shrieked, tears where streaming down her face. "I don't care if I never see him again!!!" Lucca said. "Why, what's wrong with Joshe? He's one of the knights." Marle asked. "He's a jerk, that's what's wrong with him. Even Magus was nicer than him!! He said, that women shouldn't even be allowed to leave their house unless to get groceries, they are only for cooking, cleaning, and breeding. He said a free spirited girl was no good, and women had no place in the scientific community!" Lucca sobbed. "Wow... I see what you mean. Let's go have a little talk with Joshe shall we?" Marle asked. "I... I'd like that." Lucca said, her tears drying up. Suddenly the sky turned red, blood red. "Wha? What's going on?" Lucca asked no one in particular. "I... I don't know. You... You don't think?" Marle asked. "Lavos? No, we killed him." Lucca said. Suddenly everything went black, and then there was a flash of light.   
  
Everything went back to normal, "What just happened?" Lucca asked. "I'm not sure..." Marle said, "Hey wait, where'd that town come from?" Marle pointed in the direction that used to be a forest just west of Gaurdia, but it was now a town. "Good question." Lucca said. "Wanna go check it out?" Marle asked. "Sure." Lucca replied, they both headed for the town. "Hey!!! What are you girls doing?" Crono asked. "What? Oh, hi Crono." Marle said. "Where you just planning to leave me with that dull guy who thinks that women are men's personal slaves?" Crono asked. "Sorry Crono, we got sidetracked." Marle said pointing to the town. "Where did that come from?" Crono asked. "We don't know, we where just going to go check it out." Lucca said. "Well... Let's go!" Crono said. The three headed for the town.   
  
Outside the town was a strange machine, it looked like a boat with a large balloon tied to the top. "Wow... An airship." Lucca said, adjusting her glasses. "Whatever, let's go." Crono said, the two girls nodded and they went into the town. The town was rather large, several houses and shops adorned the brick paved streets, there was a large mansion in the back, and some sort of other building. However, the weirdest thing was a shop with a sign in front with a picture of a bird on it. "What's that?" asked Lucca, "Don't know, let's go see." Crono said.  
  
The three entered the small building; the man at the desk looked up and smiled, "Welcome to Jidoor! Would you like to rent a chocobo, only 80 GP!" the man said. "A what?" Crono asked. "What, have you been locked in a cave you're whole life boy? A chocobo, you hop on their backs and ride em." the man said. "Like a horse?" Marle asked. "A what?" the man asked. "What do these Chocobos look like?" Lucca asked. "Well, see for yourself. C'mere Chobi!" the man called and suddenly a giant yellow head popped up behind Lucca and went, "Wark!" Lucca almost hit the roof, "This giant chicken is a chocobo?" Lucca asked. "Yeah. Where you been girl, ain't you never even heard of em?" the man asked. Lucca shook her head, "Come to think of it, I've lived in this area my entire life, and I've never seen this town before." Lucca said. "You from Kohilingen?" the man asked. "No, I'm from Truce." Lucca said. "Truce, ain't never heard of It." the man said. "It's in the kingdom of Gaurdia, just east of here." Lucca said. "Ain't ever heard of Gaurdia either." the man said, scratching his head. "Wait... What happened in the past year?" Marle asked. "Well, let's see. Those young folks stopped Kefka and saved the world..." the man said. "Huh? Kefka, I read about him once, he was supposedly a god from another world." Marle said. "So you're saying that our world and his somehow... combined?" Lucca asked. "It is possible, if two people from separate worlds do an identical spell at the same time, thus combining the worlds. " an old man wearing a cape said, he had a mow hawk, and he had a girl about five years younger than Marle and Lucca at his side.   
  
"Name's Strago Magus. Pleased to make your acquaintance." the old man said. "Lucca Ashtear." Lucca said, shaking Strago's hand. "Nadia Gaurdia, but just call me Marle." Marle said shaking Strago's hand, "Oh and this is Crono." Marle said, gesturing towards the spiky haired boy. "Oh, I almost forgot, this is my grand daughter, Relm Arrowny." Strago said, gesturing towards the little girl next to him. "Grandpa, you talk about me like I'm still a little kid. I'm thirteen, I'm a teenager!!" Relm protested. "Oh, sorry Relm, you still seem like a child to someone as old as me." Strago said, smiling at his granddaughter. "So you say that there's a spell that can combine worlds?" Lucca asked. "Yes... Yes, there is... It is the only spell that could work since there's no magic." Strago said. "No magic? Sure there is, watch." Lucca said, and pointed her finger up, a small flame appeared on it, and Lucca blew it out. "Maybe there's magic in you're world. However, in Relm and I's world, magic comes from creatures called Espers, but the Espers disappeared as soon as Kefka was destroyed. Never to be seen again, the only magic that still exists is in dances and lore's like mine." Strago said. "We know someone who could give you some magic, but probably only one element." Marle said. "What do you speak about?" Strago asked. "At the end of time, there's a being named Spekkio the Master of War, he can give you magic, but he only has three elements, Fire, Ice/Water, Lightning, then there's darkness, which is a combination of all three." Lucca said. "Interesting, how would I be able to meet this Spekkio?" Strago asked, rubbing his chin. "He's at the end of time." Marle said. "How would I get there?" Strago asked. "Unfortunately I can't help you there, but maybe I can fix our time machine and take you there." Lucca said. "That would be splendid." Strago replied. "Okay, in three days go east to a town called Truce, from there go south to a small island, my house is there." Lucca said. "Right." Strago said, making a mental note. Lucca, Crono, and Marle walked out to explore the town more.  
  
Marle, Lucca, and Crono walked into a building that the man outside told them was the Auction House. As Lucca began to walk in, a large man in a black, brown striped trench coat ran into Lucca. Lucca fell to the ground, "Oh! Excuse me, terribly sorry." the man said. The man offered a hand to Lucca and helped her up. As Lucca stood up, she noticed that this man was very pale, his hair was white despite the fact that he was probably only in his twenties, he had many scars covering his face, Lucca realized that this man was an albino when she saw the red tint in his eyes. "Setzer Gabbiani, world's greatest gambler and owner of the world's only airship." Setzer said. "Uh... Lucca Ashtear, world's greatest scientist." Lucca replied, shaking Setzer's hand. "I wouldn't worry about the auction house; the next auction isn't until tomorrow." Setzer said, smiling. "Uh... Okay, thank you." Lucca said, smiling. "You have a lovely smile, why do you try to reflect your beauty away with that helmet?" Setzer asked. Lucca's face turned a shade of red that resembled that of a sunrise. Lucca glanced back to see Marle and Crono rolling on the ground laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." Setzer said, "Oh... Oh no, everything's fine. I just don't hear compliments like that often." Lucca replied. "So, I take it that you are from the other world." Setzer said. "Yes, how did you know about that?" Lucca asked. "I was in my airship when the worlds fused; you guys need a ride anywhere? It's the fastest airship ever." Setzer said. "Umm... Sure..." Lucca said.   
  
The four walked out to the airship, Setzer opened a small hatch on the side. "This airship is modeled after my original, it got blown up by Kefka, I put my old girlfriend Darryl's ship back in her tomb." Setzer said, Setzer gestured towards the door. "Ladies." Setzer said, sweeping his arm towards the door, Lucca and Marle walked in, and then Setzer and Crono followed. The interior of the airship looked like a casino, craps tables and roulette wheels everywhere; there was a lounge, and an engine room. Setzer walked up to the deck, Crono followed to point him towards Truce. Lucca looked around the room, an old man walked up, "Would you like me to remove those garments?" (I always wondered about the guy in the airship, an old guy that just showed up from nowhere, asking to undress you. Creepy. -M.D.) "What? You old pervert, get away from me!" Lucca screamed. "I was simply asking if you wished to be unequipped." the man said. "No thanks, I can do that myself." Lucca said. There was a feeling of descending then a voice came from above deck, "We're here!" Setzer shouted from above deck. "Thank you Setzer!!" Lucca said, running out the hatch towards her house.   
  
"I think you like him!" Marle said. "What are you talking about, he is way too old for me, and he looks like Magus." Lucca said. Marle smiled. "No... You aren't insinuating that... No... No way in... No... I would never... No... You are one sick girl Marle." Lucca replied. "I don't know, you are kind of tongue tied around both of them." Crono said. "I AM NOT!!!! I don't like Setzer, and I sure as hell don't like Magus!" Lucca screamed. "If you seriously didn't have a crush on either, you wouldn't deny it so much." Marle said. Lucca turned her nose up and walked into her house.  
  
"What happened?" Terra asked, opening her eyes. "It appears that we art near Doma Castle." Cyan said. "Impossible, we where just right outside of Mobiliz, besides there's no forest west of Doma." Edgar said. "Well if that's not Doma, I don't know what is. It looks like Doma to me." Locke said. "Hey, where's Sabin?" Terra asked. "And where's Celes?" Locke asked. "The best course of action wouldst be to enter the forest." Cyan said, Edgar, Terra, and Locke nodded and headed for the forest.  
  
"Oh... My head... What happened?" Celes asked no one. Celes looked around; she was in a small house, in a bed. "What is going on here?" Celes asked herself. A loud groan came from under the covers next to her, Celes lifted the covers, and there was Sabin. "What's going on?" Sabin asked. "I don't know, but you need to shave." Celes said. "That is the least of my worries right now." Sabin said. "True, your number one concern at this point would be to move your hand from its current place, or risk a serious head trauma." Celes said. Sabin moved his hand, "Hey, it's not like I put you here or me for that matter." Sabin said. "I would still like to know where we are." Celes said. "Medina Village, the year is 1001 A.D." a voice said, an old man stepped forward, he was short and fat, he had a moustache and was wearing dark glasses on his face, he was wearing black and orange striped clothes and an odd looking hat. "The names Melchior, I found you and your husband on the beach just south of my house." Melchior said. "Umm... Actually, we aren't even dating, she has a boyfriend and I'm very single." Sabin said. "I have never heard of Medina before." Celes said. "It's the village of the mystics." Melchior replied. "What are mystics?" Sabin and Celes asked at the same time. "You two must have hit your heads harder than I thought. Mystical creatures that attacked the humans in Gaurdia four hundred years ago." Melchior said. "What's Gaurdia?" Celes asked. "Who are you?" Melchior asked. "I am Celes Chere, former general of the empire in Vector, and one of the few who defeated General Kefka." Celes said. "Sabin Figaro, brother of King Edgar Figaro of Figaro Castle, I trained under the martial arts master Duncan and defeated Kefka." Sabin said. "Kefka? Figaro? Vector? Never heard of em." Melchior said. "Though now that you mention it, a large tower popped up just northwest of here, some weird robed guys walking around it. Don't say much." Melchior said. "I think I figured this out, our worlds where merged. That would explain everything." Celes said. "Whatever, let's go find everyone else." Sabin said, "Right, thank you for everything Melchior!" Celes said, she headed for the door. "Wait!" Melchior said, Celes stopped and turned around, "Yes?" Celes asked. "I reforged your sword; it should be twice as strong now. Amazing metal that it's made from. I've never seen it before in my life." Melchior said and handed Celes the Illumina, Celes could feel a surge of power go up her arm, it was a feeling of sheer ecstasy. "Wow, this thing is powerful. Thanks, Melchior, see you later." Celes said and waved as she walked out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The War of the Magi  
  
11,999 B.C.  
  
Magus sat in his current dwelling; it was a small earthen cave, a small campfire in the middle of it. Magus had kept to himself, and also ensured his privacy by spreading rumors of a warlock living up on the mountain who would kill anyone who dared trespass on his territory. Magus was rather proud of his lie; it was something that sounded like the villagers in 600 A.D. used to say about him. A girl about nineteen years of age sat in the corner, she was shaking, but not from the sheer cold outside, from fear. Magus dipped a bowl of stew out of a small pot hanging above the fire. "Here, if you don't eat something, you'll only get worse." Magus said. "Please... Don't kill me... I didn't mean to trespass on your mountain... Please don't kill me." the girl pleaded, "I won't kill you, now eat." Magus said, placing the bowl before the girl. The girl sniffed at the bowl, "Smart girl." Magus thought to himself, Magus walked over and ate a mouthful of stew from the bowl. "See, no poison. It's safe." Magus said, nudging the bowl towards the girl. The girl picked up the bowl and took a taste, then another, "Th... Thank you." the girl said. "What where you doing up here anyway?" Magus asked. "I... I was going to prove to my friends that the stories about the warlock where simply a story to scare children." the girl said. "And what if I had killed you like the stories suggest?" Magus asked. "I was sure you where fake, but I was attacked by monsters, and I fell unconscious in the snow." the girl said, her tone was a little more calm, but her eyes still showed fear and distrust. "Tomorrow I will return you to the village, now it is getting late." Magus said, he began to remove his shirt, suddenly the girl set down the bowl and curled up in the corner, whimpering. "What?" Magus asked. "You're going to rape me aren't you? That's why you kept me alive isn't it?" the girl asked. "What? No! I was simply going to sleep, relax, the stories are highly exaggerated, I know, I started them." Magus said, removing his shirt and lying down on his makeshift bed, Magus had always slept standing up, but in this time period, there was little need for alertness. The girl didn't move, "Fine, stay like that for all I care. No skin off my back." Magus said, closing his eyes. The girl slowly came out of the corner and lay down on the floor, for several hours she watched Magus like a hawk, but finally fell asleep.  
  
Magus awoke with the sound of a loud boom, he stood up and put his armor on quickly and walked out of the cave to investigate. Outside a group of men riding giant yellow birds rode forward and attacked a group of armored men in large mechanical humanoid suits, the suits fired several types of lasers, and the bird riders used magic. "What the hell...?" asked himself. "What's going on?" the girl asked from behind Magus. "I haven't got any clue. But it looks bad, change of plans... we go back to the village TONIGHT!" Magus said, Magus swept the girl up in his arms and flew towards here home, strangely there where large cities now and other continents. "What is going on?" Magus thought to himself. Magus reached the last village and took the girl to the commons where the people where gathered.   
  
"What is going on here?" Magus asked the village elder, "Another world merged with our own, we where told that this is the war of the magi." the elder said. "Well, you people aren't safe here, come with me to the mountains. We can be safe there." Magus said. The people gathered all of their possessions and followed Magus to the mountains; they made temporary homes in caves to wait out the war. "Warlock, I'm scared." the girl said. "The name's Magus." Magus told the girl. "My names Deborah." the girl said. "We can wait the war out here, we're safe." Magus said. Outside explosions rang out; Magus prayed he would not have to get involved in this war, as he knew that even he was outclassed at this time.  
  
"Sir, the small village has evacuated into the mountains sir! What are your orders sir?" a soldier in asked. "Kill them, we do not need anyone spying on us, burn them all, we don't want those damn magi gaining the upper hand." the general said. "Yes sir! Burn the people!!" the soldier shouted and several soldiers in Magitek armor opened fire with fire beams on the mountains.  
  
Suddenly a large red beam cut through the cave and struck Deborah. All the people hit the ground, Magus held the girl in his arms. "Deborah?" Magus asked. "Magus, I thank you for taking care of me... I hope that we meet again in another life." Deborah said and coughed up a mouthful of blood, a small smile appeared on Deborah's face and she stopped moving. Magus took his index and middle fingers and closed Deborah's eyelids. Magus set the girl on the ground and turned toward the beams exploding from the mountain outside, many hit him, but they simply where absorbed into him. Magus stepped out on the mountain and looked down upon the magiteks. Magus pointed his finger towards the group of armors, a large black portal opened below them, and they fell through. More Magitek armors came to avenge their allies and died in the same way.  
  
"Sir, some man has wiped out an entire platoon of Magiteks!" the soldier said. "Well, blast him!" the general ordered. "We have tried, they don't harm him, and he simply absorbs the attacks and becomes stronger." the soldier said. Suddenly Magus descended between the soldier and the general. "Hello gentlemen." Magus said. "Wha... What are you? Are you an Esper? A magi?" the general asked, fear in his eyes. "I am not. I am Magus, a name which you will not soon forget." Magus said. "P... Please don't kill me." the general pleaded. "Hm... The villagers where defenseless and you didn't even hesitate to have them killed. Why should you get the special treatment?" Magus asked, "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me." the general said. "Grovel." Magus said, the man got down on his knees and kissed Magus' boots. Magus drew his scythe and placed his foot on the man's back. "See you in hell." Magus said, Magus swung the scythe down, there was a small swish, and a spurt of blood was thrown upon Magus, with a single gesture, the blood disappeared from Magus' face and clothing. Magus turned towards the soldier, his blood red eyes glowing in the moonlight. The soldier was scared stiff, not even daring to move. Magus raised a hand to the soldiers face; black smoke shot from Magus' palm, and surrounded the soldier. Suddenly the soldier screamed in pain, the dark mist was eating at him, the man's hair fell out in large clumps and his skin melted from his body, his eyeballs dropped from their sockets. "You know what I love about this spell? It keeps you alive until the very end, so you may feel every moment of torture and torment, the mist eats your ears last, so that you may hear your own tortured screams as you die." Magus said, the man's screaming stopped; only a pile of dust and corroded armor was left.   
  
"What do you mean disappeared? An entire platoon cannot just disappear!!" General Gestahl barked. "All we found sir, was the general's body and a pile of ashes and corroded armor. We have no idea what happened." the major apologized. "No matter, we cannot afford to lose this war, attack!" General Gestahl ordered. Suddenly the wind in the room picked up and the figure of Magus appeared. "Who are you?" Gestahl demanded. "General, I am here to make you a proposition." Magus said. "I'm listening." Gestahl said. "My proposition is that you can continue this war, but any civilians will be spared. If not, you and your army will suffer the same fate as your general here." Magus said, holding up the general's head. "How do I know you did all that?" Gestahl asked. Magus pointed his hand towards the major; the black mist enveloped the major. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" the major's inhuman scream rang throughout the entire valley as his flesh melted from his body and he too was reduced to a pile of ashes. "That was one of my lower level spells. I'm warning you general, kill a single civilian and you will suffer the same." Magus said. "Y... Yes." Gestahl said, Gestahl suddenly felt like crawling in a hole to avoid Magus' red eyes. Magus turned to leave, then turning back with one last glare, "I'm warning you." Magus said, and then disappeared. Gestahl set up and shivered from the chill Magus had put in him, he would order the troops to avoid the mountains at all costs. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Imbecile!!  
  
601 A.D.  
  
The lead cultist stood before Ozzie, "What do you want?" Ozzie asked. "You fool; you did not tell us that the Chrono Trigger has already been used! You have brought us here for naught!!" the cultist said. "Hey, I don't even know what this Chrono Trigger thing is anyway. All I know is that I held up my end of the bargain, so you hold up yours." Ozzie said. "We can't, not without Master Kefka." the cultist said. "Well, you traveled through time to get here, why don't you just go back to right before Kefka died?" Ozzie asked. The cultist seemed to freeze, why had he not thought of it before? "Yes... Yes, that could work. I thank you for your brilliant idea King Ozzie." the cultist said. "Yes, well, remember. Kefka has to kill Magus for me." Ozzie said. "Yes... Yes of course." the cultist said, he opened up a time gate and he and his three followers entered it.  
  
Frog sat in his room staring at the floor. "What hath happened to this land?" Frog asked himself. Suddenly continents and cities, mountains had sprung up from nowhere. Frog sighed and tapped the hilt of the Masamune, he wished that he could understand it, the people where much more developed than the humans of his world, but some of these humans made the mystics look like nothing at all. Armored men in giant metal suits with all sorts of beams that could tear towns apart. And their general, Kefka made Frog uncomfortable, Kefka was a raving lunatic, Generals Leo and Celes where fairly good people, General Leo was a man of honor, and General Celes was in no way evil. However, the emperor, Gestahl was an odd man, one who looked as though he could snap any moment. "Captain Frog! The Imperial army approaches!" a soldier rushed in and said. "I see, prepare the armies, we must not fall!" Frog said, drawing the Masamune from its sheath. If it was the last thing Frog ever did, he would be sure to stop the imperials.   
  
Frog stepped out on the battlefield, the gaurdian knights stood around, prepared to attack the imperials at all costs. The army of soldiers and Magitek armors rushed forward, Frog raised the Masamune above his head and then brought it down, the tip of the blade facing forward. "Charge!!!!" Frog yelled, and all of the knights charged towards the imperials. The armies met in a bloody battle, Frog did a flying leap and landed inside a Magitek armor, he killed the soldier inside and took the controls. Frog could read the language, Frog pressed a button that said fire beam, the magitek's arm opened up to reveal a large cannon, a large red beam shot from the armor, cutting a hole in everything in it's path. "Knights of Gaurdia, stealeth an armored suit from the soldiers, 'Twill be the key to victory!" Frog yelled at the knights, the knights obeyed and soon every knight had a suit of armor. Frog led his Magitek knights throughout the ranks and came to General Leo, General Leo ordered his troops to stop and Frog did the same.   
  
Frog hopped out of his Magitek and came to Leo. "You are a valiant knight, and a great warrior." Leo told Frog. "I thank thee general, what is thy desire?" Frog asked. "I have a way that we could end this without any more bloodshed." Leo said. "I am listening." Frog said. "I propose that we have a sword fight, just you and I, if I lose, I will withdraw, if you lose, we continue this battle." Leo said. "I wilt agree to thy terms General." Frog said, shaking Leo's hands. Leo drew a broadsword from the sheath at his side, Frog drew the Masamune.   
  
The two knights charged at each other, locking swords, Frog jumped in the air and dove down towards Leo, with a quick slash, Leo parried the attack and a pillar of light expanded around Frog, Frog dodged away as the pillar exploded. "What sort of magic be that?" Frog asked. "It's not magic; my mystical sword can do it." Leo said. "Aye, let me show thou what mine mystical sword canst do." Frog said. Frog raised the Masamune, he had been perfecting this attack for some time, and it was the Masamune's true power. Frog brought the sword up, "Multi Slash!" Frog screamed out, suddenly there where ten other Frogs, all of them a darker green than the real one. All the Frog's attacked at once, slashing at General Leo, but Leo was no pushover in battle, not by a long shot. Leo slashed at one of the Frogs and took his head off, then stabbed another in the face, he took two out with a cyclone like attack, then took four out with a Shock attack, Frog and the other two copies all attacked at once, the two copies charged at Leo from opposite sides, Leo jumped out of the way and the two copies attacked and killed each other. "What sort of attack was that?" Leo asked. "'Twas not the attack, 'Twas only to distract you for the real attack." Frog said. Suddenly the Masamune swished back and forth in Frog's hands, moving his hands like it was swinging itself. Leo dodged the initial two attacks, but was then hit by the seven additional attacks, Leo knocked the Masamune from Frog's hands and it planted itself in the ground, Frog summoned the sword to his hands and lashed out with his tongue. Frog's tongue wrapped around Leo's waste and pulled Leo towards Frog, Frog slashed the Masamune at Leo, Leo's sword was thrown from his hands, and Frog washed it farther away with a wave of water. Leo fell to the ground; Frog pointed the tip of the Masamune at Leo's neck. Leo was breathing heavily, "You are a great swordsman Frog." Leo said. "I thank thee, so may hap I ask, is the battle over?" Frog asked. "Why yes, you can keep the magiteks, General Kefka will not give you the same opportunity that I have given you. Farewell Frog, I hope to someday do battle with you again." Leo said, he climbed on his Chocobo and led the army away. "Fare thee well, Sir Leo!!" Frog said, waving goodbye. Frog signaled for the knights to take the Magitek armors back to Gaurdia Castle.  
  
"You did what?" Emperor Gestahl screamed. "Sir, I was only thinking of the well being of the troops." Leo said. "The fact remains, we still lost!" Gestahl said. "Perhaps I should handle them." a high-pitched voice said from behind Gestahl. A man stepped forward, he was wearing white makeup on his face, with red blush around his eyes, he wore a large green jacket and red stockings, his hair was wild and blonde, and he had a feather sticking up in his hair. "Very well Kefka, you take care of the Gaurdians. Leo, I'm sending you to take Doma Castle, don't screw it up! Or you'll join General Celes!" Gestahl yelled. "Yes sir!" Leo said, saluting the emperor, Leo turned on his heal and marched out. "Kefka, spare no one." Gestahl said. "Oh, don't worry, I won't." Kefka said, he gave a loud laugh, one that no man would ever forget. Kefka saluted Gestahl, mocking the way Leo had and marched out.  
  
Kefka led the imperial army towards Gaurdia forest. Meanwhile in the castle, "Alright, now we shalt all ride those magical armors out and attack the enemy with a frontal assault, meanwhile group B wilt flank left, group C wilt flank right, group D shall fire a rain of attacks from above, and group E will sneaketh around behind and catcheth anyone trying to runeth away." Frog said, everyone got into their spots. Kefka looked forward, there where twenty magiteks in front of the castle, their captain was a giant frog. Kefka's face twisted into an evil smile, he had one hundred men, and no way could twenty un-trained soldiers in Magitek armor stop him. "Burn everything!" Kefka screamed. The magiteks opened fire upon the magiteks in front of the castle, the magiteks returned fire, blowing up some of Kefka's soldiers. Kefka watched carefully, the Gaurdian knights where not aiming for the magitek's, only the pilots inside. Suddenly from above came a rain of beams, and ice beam hit a Magitek and froze it in a big block of ice, then beams from either side, there was only one way out, suddenly a group of magiteks came from behind, they where surrounded, there was no way out but down. Kefka pushed a button on his armor and it changed shape, it looked like a giant motorcycle with a drill on the end, Kefka escaped towards Doma, leaving his soldiers to die there on the battlefield.   
  
Frog surveyed the battlefield, making sure no survivors where left. Frog had learned from the war with the mystics that sparing soldiers would only cause more trouble. Frog ordered all his soldiers to tend to the wounded and take all the new Magitek armor into the castle. General Kefka was nowhere to be found, "Coward." Frog said, kicking a helmet on the ground. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Magical Powers Reduex  
  
Lucca completed the Epoch, she wiped the beads of sweat from her head and laid down on the couch, she looked over at the calendar, just in time. There was a knock at the door and Setzer, Relm, and Strago walked in. "Is it completed Lucca?" Strago asked. "Yes." Lucca said, she pointed towards her workshop; everyone went in and saw the Epoch. Lucca hopped in the pilot's seat, Setzer jumped in, and then Strago. "Hey! Where do I sit?" Relm asked. "You can sit on my lap Relm." Setzer said, Relm sat down on Setzer's lap, Lucca turned the knob on the Epoch to the end of time and pressed the button, and the Epoch roared to life and flew to the end of time.  
  
The four jumped out and walked up to the main room, Gaspar was there, asleep. "You guys go into the room behind me, I'm gonna ask Gaspar something. Strago nodded, and he, Relm, and Strago entered the door. There in the middle of the room was a frog, dancing back and forth. "Hey ya, my names Spekkio, the master of war." Spekkio said. "You look like a frog to me." Relm said, "Well, it's simple, if you're strong, I look strong, if you're weak, I look weak." Spekkio said. "Lucca told us that you could teach us magic." Strago said. "Of course, you with the white hair, and trench coat, you would be perfect for shadow magic, the old man would be thunder, and the little girl is ice." Spekkio said. "How do we learn this magic?" Strago asked. "Ipso Manifacto Zapata!" Spekkio chanted, a bolt of lightning struck Strago, Relm was surrounded by ice, and Setzer was engulfed in darkness. "Care to test your powers?" Spekkio asked. Setzer cast a spell that suddenly came to his head, "Dark Bomb!" Setzer yelled. "Lightning!" Strago yelled. "Ice!" Relm hollered. Spekkio was struck, Spekkio released a magic attack, Relm painted Spekkio's picture, and the Spekkio picture released the same attack and knocked Spekkio down, "Why do you need my powers when you have that?" Spekkio asked, dusting himself off. "Bring your friends!" Spekkio said as they left the room.  
  
"Where's Lucca?" Setzer asked as he walked out. Gaspar turned around and said, "Lucca left to get her friends, I have something for you." Gaspar said. "What is it?" Strago asked. Gaspar held out a small device, "This is a time engine, insert this on the console on your airship, and it can travel through time." Gaspar said, Setzer took it, "How did you?" Setzer began to ask, "Take the middle portal back to your time and install that, find your friends." Gaspar said.  
  
Terra, Edgar, Locke, and Cyan looked around Fiona's Shrine; there wasn't much to look at. So the four headed across the long bridge up to the north continent, they found Jidoor and the Opera house there. The group headed west and found a town called Truce, it was small and not very advanced, but on an island just south of the city, Edgar spotted the airship, the group ran to it and waited around for Setzer. Setzer, Strago, and Relm showed up, and installed something on the consol of the airship. Setzer and everyone took off to find Sabin and Celes.  
  
Lucca flew through time to 601 A.D., it almost seemed like the Epoch was going fast enough. What Gaspar had told Lucca frightened her to the very core, if this Kefka was revived; he could summon Lavos and destroy the world. Lucca reached Gaurdia castle in 601 A.D. and landed just inside. She ran into the king and queen's chamber. "Where is Frog?" Lucca asked. "He is in the knight's quarters." Leene replied. Lucca bowed and ran to the knight's quarters and saw Frog. "Lady Lucca? What art thou doing here?" Frog asked. "Frog it's an emergency, two worlds where merged, and in one there's this guy name Kefka." Lucca said. "Aye, I have met him." Frog said. "Well, anyway, he has enough power to revive Lavos and destroy the world, we have to stop him." Lucca said. "'Tis urgent, I agree, but we art in a war here." Frog said. "Frog, you must go, for the sake of the world." Queen Leene's voice said from behind Lucca. "But, my queen. I cans't not abandon the kingdom." Frog said. "We have those new weapons, we can handle ourselves, I order you to go." Leene said. "Yes, my queen." Frog said, Frog followed Lucca out to the Epoch. Lucca set the dial to 2301 A.D. and took off.  
  
The Epoch landed in 2301 A.D., it was perfect not a cloud in the sky, it was better than 1000 A.D. Lucca went to the place she prayed was still Proto Dome, and it was. Lucca found Robo, Atropos, and Johnny inside. "So babe, what I was trying to say was that, if you put the rockets on the front rather than the back, the chances of a crash greatly decrease." Johnny said. "It sounds good, and the blue prints look good, but this new jet bike seems a little far fetched." Robo said. Lucca walked forward and looked at the plans. "Take the dampeners and move them three feet to the left, put the engine a good six inches back, and put some more wheels on it." Lucca said. "Lucca?" Robo said, noticing the scientist for the first time. "What are you doing here?" Robo asked. "It's about the worlds combining, there is an evil tyrant who can bring back Lavos, and we need your help." Lucca said. "Why of course!" Robo replied. "I'm coming too!" Atropos said. "No! No Atropos, I couldn't stand losing you again, you'll be safe here." Robo said. "Hey, I'm coming!" Johnny said. "Johnny? Can you even fight?" Lucca said. "Can I fight?!? I am one of the best road warrior robots ever, trust me, I can hold my own on the battlefield." Johnny said. "Well, now we have one too many." Lucca said. "Thou may siteth on mine lap milady." Frog said. "Well, that would be great Frog, except that I'm bigger than you, why don't you sit on my lap?" Lucca asked. "Very well, I shalt doest that." Frog said. Lucca, Frog, Johnny, and Robo piled in the Epoch and took off for the end of time.  
  
Sabin and Celes had taken the ferry to a town called Truce; they hoped to find their friends there. They were sitting on the deck looking out across the water. "I really hope we find them soon, I miss Locke." Celes said. "Yeah, at least you have someone." Sabin said, and then was surprised as he had thought aloud, and had not intended to. "Oh, it's okay Sabin. You'll find someone, I know you will, you have a great personality, and you're very handsome. When the time is right, you will have someone." Celes said. Sabin looked out across the water and sighed. "I guess you're right, I just... I've been "just a friend" to every girl I've ever known. It is both a gift and a curse I suppose, but what are you gonna do?" Sabin said, "Your hand's looking better." Celes said, changing the subject, Sabin looked at his busted hand. "Yeah, I guess the bones are mending back together." Sabin said. Suddenly a shadow cast over the boat and all the other people on board started to talk. Sabin looked up to see the airship flying high above. "Can you get us up there?" Celes asked. Sabin quickly rummaged in his bag and found his dragoon boots, he put them on and swept Celes up in his arms, with a flying leap Sabin almost made it, he tossed Celes so that she wouldn't fall with him, she landed hard on the deck, but was okay, Sabin grabbed a hold of a window sill and held on for dear life.  
  
"Celes?" Locke exclaimed, looking at his love. "Yes Locke, I'm back." Celes said, the two locked (heh heh, pun) in a kiss. "I don't mean to bother you guys, but could somebody help me up?" Sabin asked. "Oh, I almost forgot about Sabin!" Celes exclaimed, she reached her hand down towards Sabin, "I can't reach it." Sabin said, Locke grabbed hold of Celes' ankles and held her down a ways more, Sabin caught Celes' hand and Locked pulled her up, Cyan and Setzer joined in and pulled with all their might, "Where's Umaro when you need him?" Setzer asked, pulling with all of his might. Finally, they got Celes and Sabin aboard the airship. "So what's going on?" Sabin asked. "I'll show you!" Relm said, Relm grabbed Sabin's broken hand and her hands glowed blue, and then Sabin's hand was mended fully. "Magic? But how?" Sabin asked. "As soon as we find everyone else, I'll show you." Setzer said. Setzer dropped Cyan and Sabin off in Narshe to find Umaro and Mog.  
  
Cyan and Sabin guided through the caves of Narshe easily, but to their surprise, a familiar laugh came from behind them. They turned to see a large purple octopus with sharp yellow teeth. "Good to see you again, Vweeheeheehee!" Ultros said. "Fungah!" Chupon said from behind him. "'Tis that stupid octopus again?" Cyan asked and sighed. Sabin rolled his eyes, "Not you again." "How dare you speak of the mighty Ultros as he is boring, I am all powerful!" Ultros roared. Sabin performed a Bum Rush and beat the living crap out of Ultros, Cyan did Quadra Slice, and Chupon was knocked out. Sabin kicked Ultros in the head, "Stupid octopus." Sabin said, and then he and Cyan went on to find Mog and Umaro.  
  
"Isn't it terrible how they mock you?" a voice asked from nowhere. "Who? Who's there?" Ultros asked. "Someone who could help you out, if you would be willing to listen." the voice said. "I'm listening, now show yourself." Ultros said. Suddenly a portal opened and a man with golden brown hair appeared, he had a patch over one eye and was wearing a long orange cape. "The names Dalton, how do you do?" Dalton asked. "Bad! Now tell me, how can I kill them?" Ultros asked. "Follow me; I can get you power beyond your wildest dreams." Dalton said. Ultros rubbed his forehead with one of his tentacles, "Okay, but Chupon has to come too." Ultros said, pointing to the unconscious taciturn. "The more the merrier." Dalton said, Ultros picked up Chupon and carried him into the portal behind Dalton.  
  
"Hello Kupo!" Mog greeted Cyan and Sabin. "What's up?" "'Tis good new Sir Mog, we hath found a way to get magic. We needest thou to come, and bring Umaro." Cyan said. Mog nodded, though he wondered how Umaro could use magic. Mog got Umaro and brought him out, saying goodbye to all of the moogles on the way. "Goodbye Kuku, Kutan, Kupan, Kushu, Kurin, Kamog, Kupek, Kupop, Kumama!" Mog said and waved. Umaro, Mog, Cyan, and Sabin went back through the caves to Narshe to wait for Setzer and the others. The city of Narshe had greatly improved over the last year, no longer was it inhabited by monsters, it was a thriving city, like it was before Kefka screwed up the world. Cyan sat down against a building, "Sir Sabin, Lady Celes telleth me that thou art having woman troubles." Cyan said. "Oh, why do I ever open my big mouth?" Sabin said. "Sir Sabin, I couldst help thou find a lady, if thou wisheth it." Cyan said, Sabin stood quiet for a moment, "Sure, keep an eye out for me. Hey Mog, you know any single women?" Sabin asked. "Plenty, as long as you don't mind moogles." Mog said, smiling. "I'm sorry I ever asked." Sabin said.  
  
The airship touched down by Narshe, Gogo and Gau where standing on deck with Setzer. "Where is Sir Shadow?" Cyan asked. "We found a man named Clyde in Kohilingen, he said that Clyde was dead, and as proof, the man was taking care of Interceptor. So... Shadow is... gone for good." Setzer said. "'Tis terrible news, I wast looking forward to fighting alongside Sir Shadow again." Cyan said, everyone hopped aboard the airship. "So where is this magic at?" Sabin asked. Setzer used the new dial on his console and set it one the sign for infinity. The airship took off at the speed of light, going through the time stream.  
  
The airship stopped and everyone got off, Setzer pointed everyone to Spekkio's room. One by one, everyone got his or her magic. Terra was lightning, Locke was fire, Edgar was lightning, Sabin was fire, Celes was water, Cyan was lightning, Gau was incapable of magic, Mog was Ice, Umaro was incapable of magic, and Gogo was shadow.  
  
Lucca had dropped Frog, Johnny, and Robo off at the end of time with all of those odd people from the other world. Lucca was going to go get Ayla and Magus, then Crono and Marle. Magus was obviously the best bet for beating Kefka, but she decided she would get him last. Lucca came to her own time and picked up Crono and Marle, she took them to the end of time and then went to pick up Ayla.  
  
At first glance, Lucca thought she had ended up in 12,000 B.C. by mistake, but after checking the gauge several times, it said 64,999,999 B.C., so Lucca went walking through the snow and eventually found Ioka village. Lucca entered the tent she remembered to be Ayla's and found the cave woman sitting with Kino next to the fire, both of them snuggled together, the first thing that Lucca noticed was that Kino and Ayla where now wearing several heavy furs, as opposed to their original skimpy clothes that left little to be imagined. "Uh... Ayla?" Lucca asked, Ayla turned around, a very sad look on her face that quickly turned to joy. "Lucca! Ayla glad see, come, eat, drink, party!" Ayla yelled. "Umm... Actually Ayla, I am the bearer of bad news." Lucca said. "What Lucca mean bad news?" Ayla asked. "Well, our world and another have been merged, and this tyrant from the other world has great magical powers, he can bring back Lavos." Lucca said, Ayla's joyful smile suddenly turned to rage. "Lavos!! He make world cold and white, hunting not good, people starve, all Lavos' fault. Ayla want kill Lavos again, Ayla come with. Kino stay here, take care of village!" Ayla growled and stormed out of the hut. Ayla and Lucca went to the Epoch, got in and went into the time stream. Ayla pulled off her furry shirt and pants to reveal her original skin bikini, "Ayla glad, can dress like used to, furs itchy and uncomfortable, no like." Ayla said. "Now I know where Marle gets it." Lucca thought to herself.  
  
The Epoch came up in 11,999 B.C., Lucca flew the Epoch over the last village, no one was there, and then Ayla spotted something on the mountain. "Fire, there!" Ayla said, pointing to a cave, Lucca flew the Epoch over to the cave and fortunately found a ledge big enough to land the Epoch on; Lucca entered the cave and found all the people from the last village. "Where is Magus?" Lucca asked, the villagers pointed to outside, Lucca and Ayla walked around the side of the mountain and saw Magus kneeled over a gravestone, his shoulders where shaking up and down, and there was a sound, it sounded foreign coming from Magus, he was... sobbing. Lucca quietly came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, Ayla did the same. Magus suddenly froze, he reached his gloved hand up towards his face and began to vigorously wipe at his eyes with the back of his hand. Magus turned up to look at Lucca, "What do you want?" Magus asked, trying to sound as heartless as ever. "Relax Magus, we won't tell anyone that you where crying." Lucca said. "I was not crying." Magus said. "It alright, Ayla know feeling, no use hiding." Ayla said. "I WAS NOT crying." Magus growled, "Who's Deborah?" Lucca asked, reading the name from the headstone. "No one." Magus said, he stood up and started walking back to the cave. "Well she was obviously someone if you where crying for her." Lucca said, "I was not crying, now mind your own business." Magus growled. "Listen Magus, there's something important that I have to tell you." Lucca said. "Did you find Schala?" Magus asked. Lucca replied, "No, but..." "Then I don't care." Magus said. "Lavos may be coming back." Lucca said. Magus spun on his heal and rushed towards Lucca, he lifted the girl up by the collar, his eyes glowed a brilliant red, "What did you say?!?" Magus asked. "Our world and another have combined, the is a tyrant from the other world who is all powerful and can bring back Lavos." Lucca said. Magus sat Lucca down, "We must leave now!" Magus exclaimed and ran towards the Epoch, Lucca and Ayla followed behind him.  
  
The Epoch took off through time, suddenly an object flew and hit the Epoch head on, Magus flew through the glass dome and out into the time stream. The object was pushed by the Epoch and went to the end of time. Magus was lost in time. The Epoch stopped, and Lucca surveyed the damage, "This thing won't fly for a while, but what did we hit?" Lucca asked, she looked at the blue cylinder shaped object, and out came Johnny. "Sorry babe, my fault." Johnny said. "What is this thing?" Lucca asked. "It's my new and improved, time traveling jet bike!" Johnny said. "Well whatever, now Magus has been lost in the time stream, we may never find him." Lucca said.   
  
Magus spun in the time stream, looking into the ominous void that was time. "Why do I even bother to get up in the morning?" Magus asked himself, as he spun into the great unknown. Eventually Magus came out of the time stream and hit the ground with a loud Thunk!, he was in a cave of some sort, he spotted a chest to the far end and went over to it, he found a dagger in it, the label on the knife said, "Striker" Magus put the knife in his belt and walked further into the cave, he saw a man dressed in black, he had a large dog at his side. The man turned to Magus and threw a knife; Magus caught the knife between his index and middle finger. "Who are you?" the man asked. "That is not important, where and when is this?" Magus asked. "It is 1000 A.D. and you are in the cave in the Veldt." the man replied. "What name do you go by?" Magus asked. "Shadow will do, you?" Shadow asked. "Call me Magus; does the mongrel have a name too?" Magus asked. "Interceptor." Shadow replied. Interceptor began to growl at something in the shadows (heh heh, another pun) two beasts made themselves visible, "What are those?" Magus asked. "Sr Behemoths, one is strong physically, the other magically." Shadow said, "Which one uses magic?" Magus asked. "The tan one." Shadow replied, Magus turned toward the tan Sr Behemoth and released a Dark Mist attack on it, the behemoth roared in pain, but shook it off. Magus cast Dark Matter, the behemoth was greatly damaged, and it cast Meteo. Several balls of stone and fire hit Magus, but because he had not casted a fire spell, he was not harmed. Magus summoned a black hole and the Sr Behemoth was drawn into it, Magus looked over as Shadow finished off the other Sr Behemoth.   
  
Suddenly Celes, Sabin, Setzer, and Edgar walked in. "Shadow? Who is this?" Celes asked pointing to Magus. "Don't worry, he's on our side." Shadow said, starting to leave. Magus began to follow him, when he sensed a great magical power, "Where is all that magic coming from?" Magus asked. "Our Magicite shards, here." Sabin said handing him the bag. (Now for the purpose of saving time, we are going to say that they have already collected all of the Espers, yes even Crusader, now pretend that it is not a giant plot hole and continue with the story.) Magus opened the bag, it was full of glowing red stone Magus placed his hand over the bag, his hand glowed, the glow went into the bag and all of the Magicite shards flew in the air around him. A large creature in jewel-encrusted armor appeared, "I Alexandr bestow to you the power of Justice." Alexandr said and disappeared. A large black dragon appeared, "I Bahamut give you the power of the Sun Flare." Bahamut said, then disappeared. A white whale appeared, "I Bismarck give you the power of the ocean." Bismarck said, and disappeared. A small blue rodent with a red gem embedded in its forehead appeared, "I Carbunkl give you the power of shielding." Carbunkl said, and disappeared. Three odd looking monsters appeared, "We, the Crusader's give you the power of Merton." the Crusader's said and disappeared. Several more appeared, a large wolf named Fenrir, Golem, Ifrit, Shiva, Kirin, Maduin, Odin, Palidor, Phantom, Pheonix, Ragnarok, Raiden, Ramuh, Shiva, Shoat, Siren, Sraphim, Stray, Terrato, Tritoch, Unicorn, and Zoneseek. The powers of all the Espers flew into Magus, he glowed a brilliant red and fell to his knees, the magicites went back in the bag, and Magus stood up and handed the bag back to Sabin. "Thank you." Magus said and flew off after Shadow. "He learned all the esper's magic at once, which takes talent." Celes said.  
  
Magus caught up with Shadow and stopped, "Where are you going?" Magus asked. "The Coliseum." Shadow replied. Magus followed Shadow. Shadow and Interceptor swam to the next continent, Magus flew. Shadow went into the Coliseum, he was asking everybody about an item called "The Striker" Magus looked in his belt at the knife, "Shadow, is this it?" Magus asked. Shadow looked at the knife, "Yes, it is. I shall fight you in the Coliseum for it." Shadow said. "Sounds fair, but if I win, you have to join me on my journey." Magus said, "Sounds fair." said Shadow, shaking hands with Magus.  
  
The ninja and the warlock stepped out on the battlefield, Shadow threw several shurikens at Magus, but he managed to dodge them all. Magus cast Dark Bomb; Shadow was hit by Magus' spell. Shadow was thrown to the ground by the spell. Magus decided to use one of his new powers, Magus summoned up a spell called Ultima, a spell that looked like a Dark Bomb x10 appeared, and Shadow was knocked out.  
  
Inside Shadow woke up, Magus handed Shadow the striker. "What is this for?" Shadow asked. "I don't need it, besides you will need a powerful weapon on your journey with me. Now place your hand on my shoulder." Magus said. Shadow did as he was told and he glowed a brilliant red, the glow dissipated. "I know all of the magic." Shadow said. "Yes, you do. Now let us go." Magus said, Shadow nodded and he and Interceptor followed him. Magus went to the Zenan continent and to Leene Square, Magus used a spell he had once learned for opening portals, he cast it on the time gate and it opened Magus, Shadow, and Interceptor walked in.  
  
Several weeks later in 1000 A.D.: the lead cultist made his way into Kefka's tower he found Kefka, lying there bleeding. "My loyal followers you have come." Kefka said, the cultist healed Kefka with and elixir. "Yes we come from a future of piece, we ask your help in disrupting that, we have merged our world with another, but the spell caster from this world asked a price, he asks that you destroy a powerful warlock named Magus. "I can do that, now get the statues, we're going to the future." Kefka said, the cultists gathered up the statues and followed Kefka through his shortcut.  
  
The time gate opened up in Truce Canyon in 601 A.D. Magus walked out, followed by Shadow and Interceptor. Magus surveyed the area, there where several broken magiteks, in the middle sat a man in a green coat; he had a blonde mow hawk, and blue eyes. "Who are you?" Magus asked. "Former General Leo of the empire." Leo said. "What do you mean former?" Magus asked. Leo pointed towards the sky; a large island was floating above. "They didn't have much use for me, so they sent me on a suicide mission." Leo said. (The past has changed in this world, so Leo isn't killed by Kefka, only mortally wounded and left for dead) Suddenly a body fell from the sky and landed hard on the ground. Leo examined the body, "This looks like Emperor Gestahl." Leo said. "Yes, Gestahl was killed by Kefka. I remember it as though it happened only yesterday." Shadow said. "Leo, have you seen any blue portals around?" Magus asked, yeah there was one inside that old castle with the dragon on top of it." Leo said. "How fortunate for us." Magus said, a smile crossing his lips.   
  
Magus, Shadow, and Leo took the path through the magic cave to get to his castle. Magus walked up through his castle, it was as dark as ever, but fortunately there where no mystics roaming within. Magus reached the chamber where he had attempted to summon Lavos, at the end was a time gate. Suddenly a portal opened and out stepped Dalton. "Hello Prophet! How are you today?" Dalton asked. "What do you want Dalton?" Magus asked. "A simple thing, I want your head on a platter!" Dalton yelled. Magus raised a hand and to cast Dark Matter, but suddenly his mother (Queen Zeal) appeared behind him and the person whose neck she held a knife to made Magus stop. "Schala?" Magus asked. "Why are you here Prophet?" Zeal asked. "You really are insane; you can't recognize your own son when you see him." Magus said. "Janus?" Queen Zeal asked. "My Janus, I guess we where wrong about you never learning to use magic." Dalton said. "No matter, we will kill your sister anyway." Queen Zeal said. "Mother no, please, help me Janus!" Schala screamed. "What kind of person would kill their own daughter?" Leo asked Queen Zeal, drawing his sword. Magus placed a hand in front of Leo. "No, she'll only kill her." Magus said. "Well, I'll kill her anyway." Queen Zeal said, she took her knife and thrust it towards Schala's face, suddenly a dagger zipped through the air and nailed Queen Zeal's hand to the wall, Queen Zeal screamed. Shadow threw more dirks at Dalton, nailing both his hands to the wall. Magus walked up to Dalton, his scythe out. "Schala, turn away, you won't want to see this." Magus said, Magus raised his scythe and cut off Dalton's head. Magus turned to Zeal, "Now, I will give you another chance, but only because you are my mother." Dalton said. "Well, isn't that sweet. Don't you think Chupon?" Ultros asked. "Fungah!" Chupon replied.   
  
Magus turned to see the duo. Ultros shot ink in Magus' eyes. Shadow grabbed a sword from the wall and hurled it at Ultros, three of Ultros' arms where cut off. "You! I should kill you where you stand! We are both more powerful than ever before, none of your old tricks will stop us!" Ultros said, his legs grew back. Leo raised his sword, "How about some new tricks!" Leo said, and used Shock. Ultros was fried, with his last breath, he said, "I really am just a stupid octopus." Chupon flew at Leo, Leo used Shock again, Magus wiped the ink from his eyes and used Dark Matter. Chupon fell dead. Magus walked to Schala and hugged her. "Schala, I missed you." Magus said. "I missed you too Janus." Schala said, kissing Magus on the forehead. "Come we must go." Shadow said. "Yes, we must be going." Leo agreed, Interceptor barked in agreement. Magus, Schala, Leo, Shadow, and Interceptor entered the time gate.  
  
Kefka appeared in Magus' castle, "Where is the warlock?" Kefka asked. "He already left." Queen Zeal said, Kefka looked over to Zeal. "My my, aren't you looking good." Kefka said, "You know, I can help you get power beyond your wildest dreams and eternal life." Zeal said. "Got it." Kefka said. "Trust me, greater than even you could imagine." Zeal said. Kefka rubbed his chin for a minute and said, "Okay, if it turns out to be a lie, I'll just kill you." Kefka said. Kefka released Queen Zeal and Zeal opened a portal, the two walked in.   
  
At the end of time, everyone was gaining all the spells of the Espers from Magus, even Spekkio. Magus stood over by the wall, Marle gave Magus a huge hug. Magus looked down at her, "What are you doing?" Magus asked. "I just thought that you had died, I was worried. So now I'm hugging you because I'm glad that you're back." Marle said, nestling her head against Magus' chest. Magus looked up, praying Marle would let go, she did not, Magus waited for what felt like hours, he looked over to see Schala and Lucca laughing at him. Magus poked at Marle's head, "Did you fall asleep?" Magus asked, "No, I'm not letting go until you return the gesture." Marle said. "Let go." Magus said, trying to squirm his way out of her arms. "You have to hug me back first." Marle said, "I will do no such thing, now let go." Magus said, "Time doesn't pass here, I can wait as long as it takes." Marle said. Magus rolled his eyes, "Oh fine!" Magus said, and put his arms around Marle. Marle let go, "See? Was that so hard?" Marle asked. "Oh, give him a break Marle. He has always been nervous around girls. In fact, he had a little girlfriend back at Zeal Palace." Schala said. "Hey!!" Magus said. "Oh, I have to hear this! Go on." Lucca said. Magus shot Schala a dirty look, Schala gave a smile and continued to talk. "They were quite an item, every day they would walk around holding hands, and..." Schala said, Magus did not hear the rest; he did not want to, he left the room and went into Spekkio's room, he felt his face turn a bright shade of red, he drew his cape over his face.   
  
Magus could hear everyone laughing from the other room, the door opened and Terra walked in. "What do you want?" Magus asked. Terra came and sat down in the corner next to him. "I just don't like people saying embarrassing things about other people." Terra said. "Your point?" Magus asked. "Nothing, this is just the only quiet place around here." Terra said. Magus looked over at her, "You're hair is a very odd color." Magus said. "Look who's talking, my hair is green because I am, or rather was half Esper. What's your story?" Terra asked. "My hair is blue and my ears are pointed because my mother used magic when she was pregnant with me." Magus said. "The same with Schala?" Terra asked. "Yes." Magus said. "What's that scar on your neck from?" Terra asked. "A whip." Magus replied. "How did you get a whip scar?" Terra asked. "The same way I got the rest of them." Magus said. "There are more?" Terra asked. Magus removed his cape and armor, Terra looked, his entire chest and back where covered in scars. "Oh my god! How did you get all of those?" Terra asked. "When I was nine, I was sucked into a time portal, I was found by a group of monsters who raised me as a lackey, they trained me in magic and fighting, one of them, his name was Slash, every time I would disobey, he would lash at me with a whip." Magus said, "Oh, that's terrible." Terra said. "That was nothing, the mystics where kinder than my mother." Magus said. "She beat you?" Terra asked. "I wish, my mother pretended I didn't even exist, only Schala acknowledged me. I was shunned because I couldn't use magic, well I showed them." Magus said, shaking his fist. "Calm down, I was enslaved by the empire so they could use my superior powers against their enemies." Terra said. "We have really terrible pasts." Magus said. "You've got that right." Terra said. "So do you think Schala is finished talking about me?" Magus asked. "Probably." Terra said. Magus looked in Terra's green eyes, like two emeralds, sparkling brightly. "L... Let's go back with the others." Terra said, "Um... Yes, let's." Magus said.   
  
Magus and Terra went into the next room. Schala looked up at Magus, Magus glared at her. Marle came up and gave Magus another hug, "You were soooo cute when you where little." Marle said. "Not this again." Magus thought to himself. Terra noticed that Magus was not comfortable and said, "So, how do we plan to stop Kefka?" Marle let go of Magus. "Well we know that Kefka will probably summon Lavos, and he has teamed up with Ozzie, Slash, and Flea." Crono said. "And now he has teamed up with Queen Zeal." Gaspar said. "What??" Schala and Magus both said in unison. "She'll lead him right to Lavos." Magus said. "Not quite, you see, Kefka must first kill you as was his promise to Ozzie." Gaspar said. "He's after me?" Magus said, and then smiled, "I guess that I'll just have to show him a little magic, I can handle him." Magus said. "No you can't!" Terra said, "He's too strong." "I can handle him." Magus said, walking towards the Epoch, Terra caught him by the arm. "No! Please, he's much too strong." Terra pleaded. "Well what should I do? Wait till he gets Lavos and becomes more powerful?" Magus asked. "No, don't go alone, take someone with you. Someone strong." Terra said. "Ayla, Leo, come with me." Magus said. "I'm coming too!" Terra said. "We don't have room." Magus said, "Actually we do, I moved the back seat over and placed another seat beside it." Lucca said. "Okay, I'm going to go visit our friend Ozzie." Magus said. Magus, Leo, Ayla, and Terra got in the Epoch and took off.  
  
"I believe we need to go check on the cult of Kefka." Shadow said. "I'll go too; we'll take Celes, Locke, Gau, Umaro, Strago, and Robo." Edgar said. "Sounds good babe, I'll go check on my own time, Crono, Relm, you're with me." Johnny said, hopping in the jet bike. Sabin, Cyan, Lucca, Setzer, Marle, Mog, Schala, and Frog where left to train. Sabin had Gaspar conjure up a set of weights, and Sabin began to work out. Marle watched intently as the sweat ran down Sabin's back, his muscles rippling as he lifted the weights. Marle licked her lips and began to reach forward; Lucca caught her by the shoulder. "What are you doing?" Lucca said. "Must... have." Marle said, reaching for Sabin. Sabin turned around and began to towel himself off, "Is there something I can help you girls with?" Sabin asked, Marle melted into a puddle on the floor. "Uhh... No, nothing at all." Lucca said, dragging Marle away. "Marle, you're involved with Crono, you can't be looking at other men!" Lucca said. "But Lucca, look at him, look at that body, we don't have to tell Crono, it'll just be one time and..." smack! "Snap out of it Marle!" Lucca said. "But Luuucccccaaa." Marle wined. "Okay, you can look, but don't touch." Lucca said. Marle sighed, "Okay..." Marle said disappointment in her voice.   
  
"Thou art a powerful fighter." Frog said. "I couldst sayeth the same for thou." Cyan replied. "I see that thou speaketh the olde English as well." Frog said. "Yes." Cyan replied. The Masamune and Slay Render clashed in a shower of sparks, Frog dodged out of the way of Cyan's sword and Cyan ducked under Frog's sword. Frog did a great leap and came down, only slightly short of cutting Cyan in half down the middle.  
  
Lucca came over and sat down next to Setzer, "You're friend over there seems a little too interested in Sabin." Setzer said, "Yeah, she's like that, oh look, see, now she's chasing the white cat thing around the room. She has the attention span of a gnat." Lucca said. "I see... So what do you enjoy doing?" Setzer asked. "I enjoy inventions, or rather, inventing." Lucca answered. "Tell me Lucca, what is your favorite kind of food?" Setzer asked. "My favorite food is roast with cranberries, and fresh pineapple slices. Mmm, I haven't had it in so long." Lucca said, licking her lips. "Sounds good, meet me tomorrow on the airship." Setzer said. "Are you asking me on a... date?" Lucca asked. "Maybe, you'll see tomorrow." Setzer said, flashing Lucca a smile.  
  
"Come here cutie, I just wanna hug you!" Marle said, "Get away from me, you crazy lady!" Mog screamed running around the room from Marle. "Heelllp! This girl's nuts!!" Mog screamed. Marle did a flying leap and tackled Mog; she picked the little moogle up in her arms and squeezed it so hard that his eyeballs almost popped out. "You are soooo cute." Marle said. Mog was viciously trying to pull himself from Marle's grip, "Heeellllp!!!!" Mog screamed again. "Good god Marle, his heads going to explode if you keep doing that." Lucca said. "Oh thank god, the smart ones here." Mog said, and sighed with relief. "But he's all fuzzy and warm." Marle said. "Put him down Marle." Lucca said, Marle stuck out her lower lip. Mog jumped out of her arms and hid behind Lucca's legs, "Stay away from me!" Mog yelled and quickly ran in Spekkio's room and locked the door.  
  
Sabin was piling his weights in the corner, he was done exercising for the day, he was looking down at the ground, so he wasn't paying attention to what was going on, incidentally Schala was walking along reading a book, the two where not paying attention at all. The two ran into each other, Schala fell, Sabin spilled his armful of weights, Schala covered her eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain when the weights would hit her, but Schala felt someone grasp her ankles and quickly pull her out of the way, she heard the weights clanging to the ground just behind her. Sabin stood her up and brushed off the front of her robes, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Sabin said, "It's okay, neither was I. But at least we're both okay." Schala said, "Yeah, you would have been a goner if those things had landed on you." Sabin said. Schala then came to grasp that Sabin was right; she would have died if it were not for him. Schala hugged Sabin, "Thank you." Schala said. "Uhh... Yeah, any time." Sabin replied, patting her back. "Is this the time, the one?" Sabin thought to himself. Schala stepped away, "Thank you, so very much." Schala said and went to find her book. Sabin set down by the wall and thought to himself, "Well, she is cute, and I think that she's around my age, but what about that brother of hers, he looks kind of overprotective." Sabin thought to himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ozzie's Fort  
  
601 A.D.  
  
Magus stepped inside Ozzie's Fort, he surveyed the area. "Ozzie you fat cow, where are you hiding? I know that you're here, so show yourself!" Magus screamed. "Not so loud, you're hurting my beautiful ears!" Flea said, the transvestite appeared before them. "Be careful, he looks frail, but is actually a very powerful mage." Magus said. "Don't you mean she?" Leo asked. "No! I'm a guy!" Flea screeched. "You're gross." Terra said. "No matter, I am beautiful, and beauty never dies." Flea said, smiling. Terra took out the Atma Weapon and charged at Flea. Flea raised a hand and threw Terra back against the wall; she hit with a loud thud and slid to the floor. Leo used Shock on Flea, "Flea's hair was singed, his skin burnt. Magus went over to Terra; he took out an elixir and poured it in her mouth. "Thank you." Terra said, Magus nodded and turned back to the fight. Flea's eyes glowed red, "You... You destroyed my beauty... you shall die!!!" Flea screamed. Flea grew twice as big and hideous teeth sprouted from his mouth; sharp claws grew from his hands. "What that?" Ayla asked. "It's Flea's true form. Watch out, it's strong!" Magus said, Magus jumped out of the way of a large fist coming down at him. Ayla sprang up in the air and came down with a kick on Flea's head, followed by a second, and a third. Flea grabbed Ayla by the hair and threw her on the ground, Leo used another Shock on Flea, Magus cast Dark Mist, and Terra cast Ultima. The three magic attacks hit Flea, he released an ungodly roar, and green blood began to spurt from his body. "Don't touch the blood, it's highly corrosive." Magus said. "Gotcha." Terra said, casting Pearl on Flea. The holy attack hit Flea in the arm, the arm disappeared. "Holy magic, cast Pearl on him! He's weak against it!" Terra said. Leo and Magus cast Pearl on Flea. Flea's other arm and lower body where erased. The green blood flooded across the floor, Magus cast Flare to caughterize the wounds. Terra cast Pearl on Flea, the body disappeared, only a cloud of pink smoke remained, "I guess even beauty can't live forever." Flea's soul said, and flew off.  
  
Magus found Ayla on the ground; she stood up and rubbed her head. "Flea hurt Ayla, but Ayla okay now." Ayla said. "Let's go, chances are Slash will be ready for us in the next room. He is no magician, but his sword skills are deadly, do not underestimate him." Magus said, Terra and Leo nodded. Magus rushed on ahead, followed by Leo, Ayla, and Terra.   
  
"Ah, the traitor returns." a voice from nowhere came. "Slash, show yourself." Magus said. Slash appeared in the middle of the room. "So you beat Flea, good for you. But I won't be so easy to defeat." Slash said. Magus readied his scythe; Leo put his hand in front of Magus. "No, let me do this. I know I can defeat this novice." Leo said. "Novice? I was sword fighting while you where still in diapers, you little whelp!" Slash roared. "Well, if you're so powerful, then you will agree to a fair match, no magic, only us and our abilities with a sword." Leo said. "Agreed, I'll fight you fairly, just to see you die." Slash said, shaking hands with Leo. Slash rushed at Leo and yelled, "Attack, attack, attack!" Slash hit Leo three times with his katana. Leo raised his sword and used his Shock ability. Slash summoned a Wind Slash attack, a gale roared in the room, Slash struck the ground with his katana and several shockwaves flew at Leo, Leo dodged all successfully. Leo came down with a downward slash and cut Slash in half down the center. The two halves grew, and there where two Slash's. One Slash was red, the other was blue, and both had a katana. Terra threw Leo the Atma Weapon; Leo held the sword, with the Excalibur in his other hand. Leo used two Shock attacks on the Slashes. The red Slash was fried by the attack, its dead body fell to the ground, the blue slash smiled, "The red was all of my weaknesses, I am all of Slash's strengths, and I am unstoppable." Slash said. Slash charged at Leo, with two slashes (Man that is like the tenth pun in this story) The four pieces of Slash turned into four Slashes. Leo began to hack at the additional Slashes.   
  
"What is he doing? He's going to be greatly outnumbered." Terra said. "Slash revealed too much, without the margin of error, Slash is perfection, by making additional Slashes by chopping them up, eventually the Slashes will be weaklings." Magus said. "I see." Terra said.   
  
Leo was surrounded by hundreds of Slashes. Leo used his Shock ability on the Slashes and they all fell dead. Leo took the Slasher and planted it in the ground. Leo saluted and said, "You were a great warrior Slash, I salute you." "What was that about?" Magus asked. "Leo is a man of honor, and says that every swordsman deserves a memorial, no matter how evil they may have been." Terra said. Leo, Terra, Magus, and Ayla continued to Ozzie's chamber.   
  
"Greetings Magus." Ozzie said. "I am going to beat you into the floor." Magus said. "Go ahead; Kefka will kill you in the end." Ozzie said. "You think I care? My life can end at any time; I have nothing to live for." Magus said. "Well, let's just get that over with now!" Ozzie said, throwing a switch on the wall, Magus flew forward as a giant blade hit the ground where he had been standing; Magus lifted Ozzie above his head, despite Ozzie's great girth. "Now listen, you can tell me what I want to know, and you're death will be quick and painless. But, if you don't tell me what I want to know, it will be slow and agonizing." Magus said. "What do you want to know?" Ozzie asked. "Who brought the worlds together?" Magus asked. "It was me and some crazy group calling themselves the Cult of Kefka." Ozzie said. Magus sat down Ozzie and did an incantation; Ozzie began to bloat outward, "You said that it would be quick and painless if I told you what you wanted to know." Ozzie said. "I lied." Magus said, and left Ozzie there, screaming on his throne. There was a loud explosion, Ozzie had exploded. "Where are we going?" Terra asked. Magus pulled his glove up on his right hand, "We're going to go visit our friend in the Cult of Kefka." Magus replied, climbing in the Epoch.   
  
Shadow was correct in suspecting that the cult was up to something. What he was not expecting was the cult to be so prepared, only he had escaped, Gogo had shown up and joined him in preparing to assault the tower. Shadow could see from the airship that Celes, Locke, Gau, Umaro, Strago, Edgar, and Robo where bound in the sacrifice chamber. Umaro was drugged. "We have to attack now." Shadow said. Gogo nodded. Suddenly the Epoch appeared and pulled up beside the airship. "What's the news?" Magus asked. "They caught everyone but me; they're going to sacrifice them momentarily." Shadow said. "Let's go." Magus said. Magus knocked the door in and cast Dark Mist in the room, one thing that Magus was good about was to direct any spell so that it would only hurt the enemy. The cultists screamed in pain as the mist ate away their robes, the leaders hood went down, it showed a man with wild hair, and a golden beard. "Banon?" Locke and Edgar asked at the same time. "You will perish sinners, Kefka will have his revenge!!" Banon screamed, his lifeless body turned to ashes on the ground.   
  
Magus, Ayla, Leo, Terra, Shadow, and Gogo released everyone. "I can't believe that Banon got caught up in the group." Terra said. "It is a trance really, it just comes to you. I too was once in that horrid group." Strago said. "Come, we must not dwell on what once was, but on what is to be." Magus said. "Terra, Leo, Ayla, go with the airship." Magus said. "What? Where are you going?" Terra asked. "To kill Kefka." Magus answered. "What? He'll kill you!" Terra protested. "But maybe I can take him down with me, I have nothing to live for, Schala is safe now." Magus said. "Maybe this'll give you a reason to stay." Terra said, Terra wrapped her arms around Magus' neck and kissed him heavily on the lips. Magus was surprised at first, but then wrapped his arms around Terra and kissed her back. Terra stopped the kiss, "Magus, I love you. You can't die, I have finally found love, and you cannot take that away from me." Terra said. "Well... I must admit that I feel more complete when you are around, I suppose that might be love." Magus said. "Please Magus, I beg you, don't go on that suicide mission we can defeat him together." Terra pleaded, Magus nodded. "For you." Magus said. Terra gave a content smile and walked to the airship, "Did I just see what I think that I just saw?" Celes asked. "Yes, yes you did." Terra said, and smiled at Celes.   
  
Johnny sped through 2301 A.D. in the jet bike, "Wow, this is great!" Relm cheered. "Could we slow down a little?" Crono said, turning six shades of green. "We're in a hurry." Johnny said. "A hurry for what exactly?" Crono asked. "You'll see when we get there." Johnny said. Johnny pulled down his racetrack in Lab 32 and stopped, he hopped out. A little robot came towards Johnny, "Welcome back Johnny." XR-RX said. "Yeah, yeah. We have an emergency, code META" Johnny said. "Analyzed, code META preparation ready." RX-XR said. Johnny jumped up in the air, XR opened up and Johnny sunk in to the waist. XR's head went up on Johnny's head, to form a helmet, and his shell was placed over Johnny's shoulders to form armor, the body split in half to form either leg. "Johnny?" Crono asked. "Not anymore. Now META Johnny!" Johnny said. META Johnny hopped in the jet bike, Crono and Relm went back in with him and sat down. "Let's rock!" Johnny said, flipping some switches on the jet bike, two wings sprouted from the sides, more rockets came out from the back. "Yes, this is gonna be great." Relm said. "Oh god, I'm gonna hurl." Crono said. Johnny pulled the control stick back and the jet bike took off. Relm was squished against the seat, with Crono on top of her. "Time warp!" Johnny warned, the jet bike went through the time stream and came out at the end of time. Crono and Relm hit the front with a loud Thump! Johnny got out, Crono climbed out and kissed the ground, Relm joined him. "How's it going?" Johnny said, "Johnny, that's a good look for you." Marle said. "Where's Lucca?" Johnny asked. "She went to the airship with Setzer; I think that they wanted to be alone." Marle said. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Final Confrontation  
  
Setzer set some candles on the table; he had left a dress in the waiting room, hoping Lucca would wear it. Setzer poured some wine into a champagne glass, "Can she have wine? Oh, it won't hurt her." Setzer thought to himself. Setzer sat the roast on the table, he had to look everywhere for it, but found it eventually. There was a knock at the door, "Come in." Setzer said, Lucca walked in; she was wearing the red dress that Setzer left in the waiting room. "I guess that this means we're on a date?" Lucca asked. "Of course." Setzer said. "I just wonder, aren't I a little... you know... young?" Lucca asked. "My dear, age has no meaning as long as there is love." Setzer said. "I suppose, I see you got the roast." Lucca said. "But of course." Setzer replied. (Corny isn't it?) "I was wondering, before we dine, might we dance?" Setzer asked. "I'm not a very good dancer." Lucca warned. "That's alright. I'll lead." Setzer said. Lucca nodded; Setzer got up from the table and took Lucca's hand. "What do I do?" Lucca asked. "Place your hand on my back." Magus said. Lucca placed her hand on Setzer's back, Setzer took her hand. "Now, we will both step at the same time, like this." Setzer said. Setzer took three steps to the left, Lucca kept up with him, Setzer placed the needle down on a record and a soothing song began to play. "This is called Maria's Symphony, (Also known as Celes' theme from Final Fantasy 3/6) it is my favorite song." Setzer said. Setzer placed his hand back on Lucca's back, the two stepped around the room, "This isn't too hard." Lucca said. "No." Setzer said, looking tenderly in Lucca's eyes. "Setzer?" Lucca asked. "Yes?" Setzer asked, looking into Lucca's eyes. "Do you really love me?" Lucca asked. "More than anything my darling, more than anything." Setzer said (Just when you thought that it could not get and cornier, it did!) Lucca smiled, she pulled Setzer in close and kissed him, "I love you too Setzer." Lucca said.  
  
Meanwhile: in the year 2301: "Here, the lavoid would have laid its eggs here." Queen Zeal pointed just below her. Kefka looked down; he charged up a blast and fired it at point blank into the ground. There was a large chain reaction triggered, and Lavos arose. "Ah, such a powerful specimen, such radiant power that surges off of him." Kefka said. Queen Zeal nodded. Kefka walked up to Lavos and placed his hand on the creature's beak. "Now, your power is mine, Lavos glowed red, the glow slowly spread to Kefka. Kefka was enveloped in red light, and then the light dissipated, leaving only Lavos' empty shell. "What? What have you done to it?" Queen Zeal asked, Kefka walked over to Queen Zeal, "Fear not my love, we shall rule, I have the power of Lavos. Kefka kissed Queen Zeal, "Oh yes Kefka, we shall rule the world." Zeal said, Kefka drew a dagger from his pocket and shoved it in Zeal's stomach. "But... why?" Zeal asked, falling to her knees, a stream of blood running from her mouth. "Frankly my dear, you sicken me, and I'm a one man killing machine, I don't need your help." Kefka said, he opened up a time portal, leaving Zeal there to die.   
  
Schala sat trying to read her book, but she could not concentrate, she kept thinking about Sabin. Was he just a friend, or more than that? Schala sighed, she had to admit that he was handsome, but looks were not everything. But then she thought, Sabin was very nice, and a very lovable person, he was gentle and kind hearted to those who where on his side. Schala let out another sigh, she set her book down, and she knew what to do. Schala walked out to Sabin, he was sitting on the ground, staring at it. Schala walked up behind him, Sabin turned around, "Wha? Oh, hi Schala. What can I do for you?" Sabin asked, smiling sweetly. "I... uh... nothing... nothing at all." Schala said. "You got nervous, just go up and ask him. Ask him if he loves you, do it!" Schala thought to herself. Then she looked over to see Marle, "She'll know what to say." Schala thought.  
  
Schala sat down next to Marle. "Oh, hi Schala. What's up?" Marle asked. "I need your advice on something." Schala said. "What is it?" Marle asked. "How do I talk... to Sabin?" Schala asked. "What do you mean?" Marle asked. "I want to ask Sabin if he loves me, but I can't build up the courage." Schala said. "I can't help you much there, but just go over, talk to him, pretend that he's asking you, just ask him, you can do it." Marle said. "Okay, I'll do it." Schala said.   
  
Schala stood up and made her way over to Sabin. "Sabin?" Schala asked. "Yes?" Sabin asked, looking up. "I was j-just wondering, if you... if you... Iwasjustwonderingifyoulovedme?" Schala said quickly. "What?" Sabin asked. "D-Do you love me?" Schala asked. Sabin looked up at Schala, "Yes." Sabin answered. "Oh, I love you too!" Schala said happily. "I was so afraid that you would be like all of the others and consider me just a friend." Sabin said, hugging Schala. Schala looked into Sabin's eyes; Sabin brushed a strand of blue hair from Schala's face and kissed her. Schala wrapped her arms around Sabin, greatly enjoying the kiss.  
  
Everyone sat around the street lamp with Gaspar in front of it, Mog made sure to put a great distance between him and Marle. "It appears that Kefka has absorbed Lavos' powers." Gaspar said. "So he's stronger than ever before?" Terra asked. Gaspar nodded. "Spekkio, can you give me all of your magic powers?" Magus asked. "You mean all of the spells from our world?" Spekkio asked. Magus nodded. "I don't know, it might cause a chain reaction, it might be too powerful." Spekkio said, "I don't care, it has to be done." Magus said. "Very well, Ipso Manifacto Ultimata!" Spekkio said, Magus was engulfed in flames, struck by lightning, encased in ice, and then washed with water. Magus glowed an eerie green, the color dissipated, "We might have a chance now." Magus said. "Let's go find him." Terra said. "I don't believe that that will be necessary." Kefka said, he let out one of his creepy laughs.  
  
"Kefka!" Terra growled. "That's right Terra. Iiiiiiiii'mm heeeeeerrreeee!" Kefka screamed. "We outnumbereth thou greatly!" Frog said. "True, guess that we'll just have to fix that." Kefka said. Kefka began to chant a death spell, "Run!" Cyan screamed. Cyan charged at Kefka, his katana drawn and planted it in Kefka's shoulder, Kefka raised an arm and fired a blast from his hand, identical to the one that killed Crono. Cyan's body disintegrated. Everyone climbed aboard the airship, except Ayla, Leo, Terra, Frog, Shadow, and Magus. "Interceptor, go with them." Shadow said, Kefka summoned several attacks, all of the attacks knocked out everyone but Terra, Leo, and Magus.   
  
Leo stood up, "Kefka, you will die for what you have done!" Leo said, charging at Kefka with his sword drawn. Setzer and Umaro brought Ayla, Frog, and Shadow into the airship and took off, praying for the best. Leo did several attacks to Kefka, all of them doing nothing, Kefka prepared to do another disintegration attack when the ghost of a knight appeared. "General Leo, you're attacks will not hurt him, but with my power, we can deal a great blow to him." the knight said. "Who are you?" Leo asked. "My name is Sir Cyrus, which is all you must know; now prepare to do your shock attack." Cyrus said, Leo nodded. The two suddenly yelled in unison, "Nirvana Shock!" Kefka was enveloped in a purple shaft of light, his scream echoed throughout the halls. Clouds of smoke enveloped the end of time, "Is he dead?" Terra asked, suddenly Kefka flew from the smoke and planted his sword in Leo's face. Leo fell to the ground, "You... must... defeat... him." Leo said. Cyrus disappeared.   
  
Two more ghosts appeared, both men in Magiteks, wearing soldiers armor. "Vikks? Wedge?" Terra asked. "Yes Terra, we have faced repentance for our sins. We will help you." Vikks said. Vikks and wedge both released their fire beams, and then disappeared. A ghost in a white robe appeared; he punched Kefka a few times, and then flew away.   
  
Magus stood before Kefka. "So, you are the warlock who has evaded me for all this time?" Kefka asked. "Yes." Magus said, holding his scythe tightly. "You will never defeat me, I am a god!" Kefka said. "I too was once a good, but my eyes where opened by three warriors, I'm about to open your eyes." Magus growled. Magus rushed at Kefka, Kefka cast Doors of Doom. The inner Lavos appeared and did the attack; the beam struck Magus and sent him flying across the room. Magus jumped to his feet and cast several Dark Bomb attacks on Kefka. Kefka retaliated with Quake, Magus quickly levitated off the ground and rushed at Kefka, Magus slashed his scythe at Kefka, Kefka jumped out of the way, but did not anticipate Magus' neck move as he brought the scythe back and clocked Kefka in the jaw. A cloud of foundation spread from Kefka's face, Kefka wiped the blood from his mouth and growled, Kefka cast Bolt 3, the attack struck Magus, and Magus hit the floor. Magus stood back up and looked at Kefka angrily, he summoned up a Water Wave. The water rushed forward at Kefka, all of the makeup was washed from Kefka's face, and he was on the ground, Kefka stood up. Kefka used his Lavos Spawn needle attack on Magus, as the needles where about to hit Magus, Terra jumped in the way, the needles hit her. Magus came to Terra's side, "Are you alright?" Magus asked, "Just fine." Terra replied. Magus looked up, Kefka sat smiling. "Well, I see that even you have your weaknesses." Kefka said, smiling, Kefka began to do several magic attacks, but not to Magus... to Terra. Terra was hit by each attack, "STOP IT!!" Magus screamed, he ran forward and did a move that was very similar to Crono's Cyclone attack. Magus cut Kefka in several places, "I see that I struck a nerve." Kefka said, Magus punched Kefka square in the nose. Kefka grabbed at his bleeding nose, "What have you done!?" Kefka screamed, Magus punched Kefka again. Kefka growled, "Crying Heavens/ Hidden Blow!" Kefka said. A large lightning bolt hit Magus, making him very weak. Magus stood up, barely able to sustain his own weight, "This is a long shot, Luminaire!" Magus screamed. The lightning dome hit Kefka and knocked him back on the ground, he closed his eyes. Magus took an elixir and drank it down immediately. "Where do you think you're going? Kefka's voice rang.  
  
Magus turned around to see Kefka, his skin was a deep purple (heh heh, Smoke on the water! A fire in the sky!) two golden angel wings protruded from his back. "Ready for round two?" Kefka asked. Magus cast Meteor on Kefka. The balls of fire hit Kefka and seemed to only disintegrate on him. Magus cast Flare. The powerful fire attack was absorbed into him, "He's gasp able to gasp absorb fire!" Terra said with very labored breathing. Magus cast Ultima on Kefka, the attack did some damage, Kefka suddenly laughed, in his hand appeared a perfect replica of his own head, the head screamed out, "Goner!" The area around Magus became black, suddenly waves of red appeared around Magus was hit hard and fell to the floor. "Muhahaha! Not even you, Mighty Magus are strong enough to defeat me!" Kefka said, Kefka walked over to Terra. "Hello my little chickadee, howsabout we go in the other room and make some little Kefka's!" (Hey, where did that come from, sometimes I wonder about me.) A hand was placed upon Kefka's shoulder, Kefka turned to look and a gloved hand punched him square in the face. Kefka hit the floor and slid across the room, Magus stood there, his eyes glowing red, and air of power radiating from his body. "Kefka, so help me god, if you touch her, I'll send you straight to hell!" Magus hissed. "My my, I must have hit a nerve, I am impressed Magus, I thought I would be home for dinner an hour ago (line shamelessly stolen from Highlander Endgame) but you are good. Unfortunately for you though, not good enough." Kefka said and gave an evil smile. Magus grabbed the Doom Sicle from the ground and hurled it at Kefka, the scythe spun in the air as it came closer and closer to Kefka. Kefka caught the scythe in his hand, "That's the best you can do?" Kefka asked, Magus smiled, a lightning bolt hit the scythe, twenty thousand volts of electricity hit Kefka, making his already wild hair stick straight up. Kefka threw the scythe to the ground and smoothed his hair back down. Kefka began to chant, as did Magus, Kefka laughed, "You Magus, are dead! Goner!!" Kefka yelled, Kefka cast the ultimate spell, but suddenly the darkness appeared around Kefka and the spell hit him.   
  
Kefka turned back to his original form, "H...How?" Kefka asked. "I believe that you have heard of reflect." Magus said. "But it... isn't strong enough to reflect Goner." Kefka said. "Ah Kefka, you forget who you are dealing with here, I am the ultimate magic user, none can match my power. Not even you Kefka." Magus said. "I'm not dead yet!" Kefka said, climbing to his feet, "And you too are weak, and can sense it in your aura, you are no more powerful than I right now, and your girlfriend is much weaker, what will you do warlock?" Kefka asked. "Kefka, unlike you, I trained myself not only magically..." Magus picked up his scythe, "...But physically." Magus said. "Oh, so it's a fight you're wanting, well come get me then!" Kefka sneered. Magus rushed forward, he was forced to run as his powers where drained and he could not float, Magus slashed at Kefka, a large gash appeared in Kefka's arm, but he kept running. Kefka turned around and threw a knife at Magus; Magus caught the knife and continued after Kefka. Magus took the Doom Sicle and threw it at Kefka, the scythe planted itself in Kefka's back, and Kefka fell forward. Magus walked up to Kefka, he took a knife and cut the tendons on the back of Kefka's ankles. Kefka rolled over and looked at Magus, "Please, have mercy." Kefka said. "There is one thing we have in common Kefka, might you guess what that is?" Magus asked, retrieving his scythe from Kefka's back. "Magical prowess?" Kefka asked, "Mercy." Magus answered, Magus brought back his scythe, "Nooo!!!..." Kefka screamed as the scythe came down, Kefka's head rolled across the floor and stopped next to the lamppost. Magus cast black hole on the head and body and sucked them out of existence.   
  
Magus walked over to Terra. "Are you alright?" Magus asked. "Just fine." Terra answered. Terra and Magus went to the Epoch and got in. Magus and Terra found the airship at 1001 A.D. "How did everything go?" Locke asked. Magus smiled at Locke, "Kefka will never show his face here again." Magus said. Schala came out with Sabin following slowly behind her, "Oh Janus, I'm glad you're here, I have something to tell you!" Schala said. Magus cocked an eyebrow, "What?" Magus asked. "Sabin and I are engaged!" Schala said. If Magus had been drinking something at that point, he would have spit it all over everything. "What?!?!" Magus asked. "Sabin and I are in love, and you don't have to agree because I'm your older sister and I can do what I want." Schala said. "There was actually something I wanted to ask you Magus." Terra said. "What?" Magus asked. "Magus, as I was certain that you would not ask, I would ask for your hand in marriage." Terra said. "... Why, of course. I would love to marry you Terra... that word feels so foreign. Love." Magus said. "Oh, don't worry; you'll become very familiar with it." Terra said. 


	8. Epilouge

Epilogue  
  
1001 A.D.  
  
The priest stood at the altar as six bridesmaids and six groomsman came to either side of him. Magus and Sabin walked up the isle in tuxedos and stood at the altar. Schala and Terra where both lead up the isle wearing long flowing gowns, Relm walked through throwing flowers, though she couldn't stand it because that was a little girl's job. Crono led Schala, and Edgar led Terra. The two women came up to the altar with their grooms. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the union of Terra Branford and Janus Zeal, and Sabin Figaro and Schala Zeal. Terra, do you take Janus to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked. "I do." Terra said. "And do you Janus take Terra?" the priest asked. "I do." Magus answered. "Do you Schala, take Sabin, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked, "I do." Schala answered, "And do you Sabin take Schala?" the priest asked. "I do." Sabin answered. "By the power vested in me by the kingdom of Gaurdia, I now pronounce you husbands and wives, you may now kiss the brides." the priest said. Magus wrapped his arms around Terra and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips; Sabin did the same to Schala. Gau threw a bag of rice into one of the fans on the airship, it flew everywhere.  
  
Several weeks later, in Choras... Lucca and Setzer where within Hero's Grave, two new additions had been added on either side of Cyrus' grave, the one on the left said, "General Leo, though he served an evil power, he remained honorable to the very end, he will be dearly missed." the one on the right said, "Cyan Garamonde, the last knight of Doma. A brave man who fought to the death defending those he loved, he is gone but not forgotten." "It's so terrible that they died trying to protect us." Lucca said, she had her arm around Setzer and vice-versa. "It's how they would have wanted to go, they where both honorable men, and both would have rather died in battle than in a bed in some hospital, slowly waiting for the reaper to come for them, it's better this way." Setzer said. "I suppose, but they could have accomplished so much in their lives, they could have done more." Lucca said. "Worry not Lucca, Cyan is with his family now, and Leo is finally at piece for the crimes he committed in the empire, they are now in a better place." Setzer said, Lucca nuzzled her head on Setzer's shoulder, "You always make me feel better." Lucca said. Setzer gave Lucca a small tender kiss, "So when are we getting married?" Setzer asked. "I don't know, maybe in a couple of years or so, right now, let's just sit back and enjoy life." Lucca said, "You're right, though the worlds will stay merged we will never have to worry about anything weird happening." Setzer said.  
  
Suddenly a giant sword descended from the sky and planted itself into Gaurdia Castle; seven stars fell from the sky and hit the ground, suddenly green pipes sprouted from everywhere. Mushrooms, and turtles started flooding from the pipes, a large turtle dinosaur thing, a short fat man in blue overalls with a red shirt and a red hat that had the letter m on it, a large puffball in striped pants, a giant doll in a blue cape, and a ditzy looking blonde in a pink dress came from a pipe and ran towards the castle, Lucca fainted and fell back into Setzer's arms.  
  
The End  
  
I really got you people with that surprise ending didn't I? Now don't get too exited about CT vs. FF6 vs. SMRPG, because unless pigs fly and the devil starts throwing snowballs at them in hell, there will be no story such as that, it's just an ending, it's the end, go out, do something. This is it.  
  
I'm serious, go away.  
  
Why are you still reading this, I said leave.  
  
Come on, go away!  
  
Hey! Go away!  
  
Till next time... MasklessDuckman  
  
Stop reading this! 


End file.
